


Still Good

by merisunshine36



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36/pseuds/merisunshine36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tfln prompt: (315): I fell off the bed in the middle of it, and he yelled "5 second rule" and kept f**king me. I think I'm in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up from the original version on the kinkmeme. Cracky crack crack crack, complete not-for-profit fiction based on the characters in The Social Network, which I most certainly do not own.

“Shit, Dustin, fuck. I think I'm gonna fall off,” said Chris, laughing as Dustin pushed him closer to the edge of the bed with every thrust of his narrow hips. “Maybe we should pause and...and relocate or something.”

Dustin just buried his head in the crook of Chris' neck and shook his head. “Nonono, wait, we only have a few minutes left and I'm almost there.”

They were making the best of their precious free time before Mark got back from class to burn off some of the pent-up energy Dustin accumulated while working on thefacebook four hours a day.

Chris supposed he should start taking proactive measures to keep himself from crashing onto the floor. Instead, he ran his fingers through the sweaty hair at the nape of Dustin's neck and pulled him forward so that he could stick his tongue down his throat again. Dustin responded enthusiastically, grabbing Chris by the bend of his knee and pressing it backwards so that it nearly touched his shoulder. He pushed in deeper, and the heavy slap of his balls against Chris' ass was obscenely loud in the emptiness of their room.

“Oh God,” Chris moaned, breaking the kiss, hand going for his cock to relieve some of the pressure. It was hard against his stomach, dribbling precome everywhere. But before he could get to it, Dustin knocked his hand away.

“No, Chris, no, you promised me you wouldn't touch it until I said you could, remember?”

Even when he was being a little mean, Dustin was always so incredibly sweet to him. The only response Chris was able to muster was a choked-off sob, wholly convinced that the pressure of Dustin's cock was too much, that it would split him in half.

The two of them had hit it off almost instantly, spending those early September days before college decided to kick their collective asses staying up all night drinking and talking. It had been much harder to get used to Mark's prickly demeanor. Even stranger was how Mark and Dustin just _clicked_ despite Mark being in a constant state of rage at what he saw as his classmates' ineptitude while Dustin just cruised along, happy, like one of those guys who sets magnesium on fire for the amusement of bored kids on science museum field trips.

“Chris, I can feel you having serious thoughts,” Dustin bit him on the nose, which Chris honestly thought was a little weird. “Stop, I feel less sexy that way.”

“I'm not,” Chris lied. He was a Lit major, he couldn't help thinking in metaphor. He dug his fingers into the edge of the mattress and held on for all he was worth. He was halfway off the bed at this point, and the rush of blood to his head was making him dizzy. “Dustin, we're gonna fall, we should--”

“Wait, Chris, I--,” Dustin's face turned even redder, which “Please, I need you to--”

“Of course, of course,” Chris whispered, trying to stave off his own oncoming orgasm by pushing aside the thought of how hot it was when Dustin begged like that. Carefully, so as not to unbalance himself, he slid his hand down Dustin's back, fingers tracing each of the bumps in his spine until he was able to slide a finger between Dustin's asscheeks. With only Dustin's sweat to ease the way, he worked a finger inside, going shaky all over at the feel of his greedy little asshole clenching around him over and over again.

“Oh shit, oh fuck, Chris, agh--”

Chris forgot himself entirely as a thousand little sparks danced before his eyes. He heard himself give a hoarse shout and then his orgasm hit him like a fucking freight train, and he was shooting come all over Dustin's chin and eyelashes and upsetting their balance and sending them crashing to the floor. He landed on something hard and awkwardly shaped; the pain bloomed up his spine and made him cry out in shock.

“Ow, ow, I think that was an an Xbox controller.” He struggled to raise up on one elbow, weak and buzzed on endorphins. Dustin apparently had something else in mind, as he was urging Chris over onto his stomach. “Dustin, what are you doing?”

“Shh, wait, wait, I can still finish. Five second rule, Chris, it's still good, please just let me--”

“Five second rule? Dustin, hold on--”

But Dustin was already stretched out across Chris' back, rutting against him. He must have gotten the condom off at some point, because he just said Chris' name over and over and then suddenly, he felt warm spurts of Dustin's come landing on his ass and his thighs.

Dustin collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. His hips still made little involuntary jerking movements, smearing the sticky liquid everywhere and making Chris an even bigger mess than he already was.

“Jesus Christ, Dustin, I can't believe you.” Chris had lost all willpower to move. He could stay here forever, becoming glued to the floor and what was probably Dustin's homework with sweat and stale jizz, and he wouldn't even care.

Dustin buried his nose into Chris' sweaty hair, and kissed him behind the ear. “You came without touching yourself, that was hot.”

“Next time, we should just _start_ on the floor.”

“I kinda liked falling off.” Dustin rolled off of Chris and pulled the sheet from the bed, spitting on it before trying to wipe his face off. “It added a nice extreme sports element.”

Chris' stomach growled. “I'm hungry. You?”

“Ooh, good idea. Forty-five minutes before the dining hall closes!” He sniffed his armpit and then made a face. “Are we allowed to go in if we still smell like sex?”

Chris dragged Dustin back down to his level for one last, sloppy kiss. “Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?”


End file.
